Question: Simplify the expression. $(-4q-6)(-4q-3)$
Answer: First distribute the ${-4q-6}$ onto the ${-4q}$ and ${-3}$ $ = {-4q}({-4q-6}) + {-3}({-4q-6})$ Then distribute the ${-4q}.$ $ = ({-4q} \times {-4q}) + ({-4q} \times {-6}) + {-3}({-4q-6})$ $ = 16q^{2} + 24q + {-3}({-4q-6})$ Then distribute the ${-3}$ $ = 16q^{2} + 24q + ({-3} \times {-4q}) + ({-3} \times {-6})$ $ = 16q^{2} + 24q + 12q + 18$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 16q^{2} + 36q + 18$